


Shaken

by MohRod



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohRod/pseuds/MohRod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because he wanted someone who understands him, and none gives him that.</p><p> 'Not true, O’Neal. Your man Vishous has always taken care of you.'</p><p>That’s one God’s truth. But’s all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> AU not canon to the Books. 
> 
> Might preceeds a long work. Idk yet.

Butch was sitting at the leather sofa, head down, hands into his hair, a glass of Lagavulin at the table. He sighed, shook his head and closed his eyes. His world was tearing fucking apart.   
A strong hand touched his nape. Warm, safe. The only steady and trustful thing in his hole life –besides his bad luck.   
“You okay, my man?” Vishous’ voice cut silence like a wave: smooth, easy.   
“Aye, Imma be.”  
The hold at his neck got a little bit stronger, before being released.   
He turned his eyes to stare at his best friend’s features: black hair, goatee, tattoos over his right temple and diamond-blue eyes. Guy walked around Pit’s living room, organizing stuff. Butch knew he was trying to say something hard. 

“What?” Butch barked. “Spill it out, V. This house maid routine it’s getting on my nerves.”  
Vishous took a deep breath, put his hands at his waist and looked at B in the eye.   
“You gotta do something, man. Life’s more than this and we both know it, true?”   
“Not when the love of your life doesn’t give you shit” Cop said, his heart aching so bad he could barely breath. Marissa left him a while ago. She couldn’t deal with another Brother as mate, and parted as soon as she realized he wasn’t going to give up on fighting because of her.   
Because he wanted someone who understands him, and none gives him that.  
Not true, O’Neal. Your man Vishous has always taken care of you.  
That’s one God’s truth. But’s all.  
The ex-cop sighed, ran his left hand through is hair and got up. His best friend was following all his moves, concern so clear over his face, that Butch got sick.   
“I’m gonna do something. Maybe work out – but first I need a shower.”  
Because he was feeling so overwhelmed by these feelings, that crying was the only option. And he didn’t want V to see him do it. Not again.   
“All right.” Vishous turned on his feet, put on his jacket and checked his guns. “I’m on rotation tonight. See you by dawn, cop.”  
“You take care, V!” Bucth’s voice was hoarse with feelings he couldn’t deal right now. Vishous nodded and got out to the courtyard, dematerializing in downtown Caldie.   
Butch took his shirt off, got in the shower; his breath was shaken. What would he do if he lost both his reasons to be sane?


End file.
